Falling
by Mrs. Will herondale
Summary: Clary Fray had a great life. She was a music prodigy ,great grades, and lots of friends. But why when the new kid come does she feel like she's falling.
1. Chapter 1

Clary pov:

I woke up with a groan. I glanced over at my alarm clock. It was the first day of school but it felt like summer only started yesterday. I went to the bathroom and took a quick glance at myself. I looked terrible. My red hair was a frizzy mess and my eyes had dark circles under them.

When I was done my hair was in a messy ponytail. I was wearing a blue shirt that had buttons that ended right above my ribs, some old skinny jeans, and my black converse I've had for forever. After a quick look in the mirror I ran down stairs. I a banana and drove to school.

I pulled in the school's parking lot 15 minutes later. The school courtyard looked the same way it did last year. It was a crowd of people throwing footballs and paper airplanes. I looked around for my friends Maia,Isabelle, and I noticed them I rushed over.

"Hey Fray." My best friend Simon greeted. We had been friends since kindergarten when he helped me get to the nurse when I broke my wrist."Hey Si."I replied with a smile and gave him a hug. After I hugged and greeted Isabelle and Maia I noticed a boy at the other end of the Courtyard. He was with a bunch of the boys who played football. He was gorgeous!

His hair was golden and so were his eyes. His tanned body was muscular and Lean. He looked in our direction and noticed me staring. He smirked. His smirk could make a girl fall to her knees. I looked away embarrassed. "Who is he? "I asked. I looked from the side of my eye and noticed he was still looking at me.

"Oh that's Jace. He is new." Isabelle answered. He was making his way over to us when the bell rang.

Jace pov:

I was putting my stuff in my locker when the red head walked by. I noticed her staring this morning in the courtyard. She looked quite embarrassed when I noticed her.

I looked at my schedule to see my next class. Advanced Music. It wasn't a surprise that I was in that class. I was a musical genius. As I walked in the classroom I saw the red head talking to her tall black haired friend. I grinned. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everybody take your seats." Instructed .I took a seat at the very back of the eyes were glued to the red head.I wonder what instrument she plays?Does she sing?I noticed her glance around the room,then her eyes locked on held my gaze for a moment,then a look of embaressment crossed her quickly turned her focus back on the teacher.

I smirked and drew my attention back to the was going over the classroom rules."Today I will call you up individually to the front of the class,so you can show us what you've got." said with a wide grin."First is Clarissa Fray."he said.I turned my head and saw the red head walk up to the front of the class.I smirked.I couldn't wait to see this."I play the guitar and sing."She said loud and grabbed a guitar and sat down in a strummed silently for a few moments then she started to play the song.I didn't recognize the song until she started to sing.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_and curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_  
_that she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_  
_deep in my soul_  
_that love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_to make it alone._  
_Or keep a straight face._  
_And I've always lived like this_  
_keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I've sworn to myself_  
_that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning_  
_when you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception. [x4]_

_You are the only exception. [x4]_

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

She was amazing.A bit better than I she finished she got a huge smiled and walked back to her seat beside her friend.

Clary pov

I got a gigantic applause after I was one of my favorite songs.I've known how to play it on the guitar for years."You did great."Isabelle said smiling at me.I couldn't help but smile back.I was really lucky to have a friend like her."Thanks Iz."From the side of my eye I saw Jace looking at me with a look of amusement.I quckly focused my attention to the person about a million performances it was time for the last person to go."Finally Jace Wayland." announced clearly bored of all the performances.

I watched as he walked up to the front of the class."I play the piano and sing."He said in a smooth and husky slid on the bench of the shiny black piano and started to play my favorite song.

_I used to rule the world_  
_Seas would rise when I gave the word_  
_Now in the morning I sleep alone_  
_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_  
_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
_Listen as the crowd would sing_  
_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_Once you go there was never_  
_Never an honest word_  
_And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_  
_Blew down the doors to let me in_  
_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_  
_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_  
_For my head on a silver plate_  
_Just a puppet on a lonely string_  
_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

He was really even got a standing rinned and walked off to his seat."Tomorrow I will give each of you a partner so you can sing a will be partnered based on your performance." announced.I wonder who my partner will be?

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own the only exception by paramore**

**I don't own viva la vida by coldplay**

**I don't own the mortal instruments by cassandra clare**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own the mortal instruments by Cassandra Clare**

**I don't Perfect two by Auburn**

**Clary pov**

I had just walked into the school courtyard when Isabelle ran up to me."I'm going to have a party on saturday. You'll come, right?"Isabelle didn't have parties that often, but when she did they were wild and crazy.I smiled."Of course I'm going to come your 're one my best friends."I had a huge grin on her face. Every time she smiled her dark eyes lit up."Awesome!"isabelle smiled even bigger than I thought was possible.I laughed."Come on let's go find Simon and Maia."I said.

We found them at the other end of the courtyard."Hey Clary."Maia said smiling.I smiled back at her.I was in a really good mood."So you're going to Izzy's party?"Simon asked.I rolled my wouldn't I go to Izzy's party."Of course i'm going Si."I said."So who do you think is going to be your partner?"Izzy asked.I shrugged."I don't know who everyone was really good."I said.I had been thinking about it all night."I think your going to be partners with Jace."Izzy said exicitedly with a grin."I doubt it."

* * *

I walked in to the classroom eager to hear who my partner was.I thought about what Izzy said._'I think your going to be partners with Jace.'_What made her think he was going to be partners with was way better than I was. There is no way We were going to be is just crazy.I sat down in my seat and waited for class to begin.

"Everyone partners are Isabelle and Nathan,Kaelie and Jordan,Jace and Clary...Isabelle was right.I was going to be partners with Jace.I glanced over at was smirking at me."Told you so."Izzy said nudging me with a wide grin on her dear...

* * *

**Jace pov**

After school I was passing the music room when I saw Clary walk in.I quickly hid behind the grabbed a guitar and started to sing.

Oh, oh.  
Yeah, yeah,  
Ooh, ooh.

_[Verse 1:]_  
You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

_[Hook 1:]_  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

_[Hook 2:]_  
Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
You're the straw to my berry (berry)  
You're the smoke to my high (high)  
And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

_[Chorus:]_  
Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

_[Verse 2:]_  
You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

_[Hook 1:]_  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

_[Hook 2:]_  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

_[Chorus:]_  
Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

_[Bridge:]_  
You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

_[Hook 2:]_  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

_[Chorus:]_  
Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

She set the guitar down and was about to leave when I came behind the she noticed me she got an embarrassed look on her face."Did you hear all that..."She asked biting her lip."Yeah you're really good."She stopped bite her lip and smiled a little bit."Thanks."She said.I smiled back."Bye."I said.I turned and walked out of the room.I was glad she was my partner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own TMI I wish I did though**

**I don't own no air by Jordin sparks ft. Chris brown**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy! I wrote a new one-shot fan fiction for the infernal devices. You can go check it out if you want too. **

Maia and I walked into Java Jones. Java Jones was a small coffee shop that Maia and I went to after school often. I loved it here.

We got our coffee and sat down in the white plastic chair. I took a sip of my coffee and lightly set down on the table. "I don't know how you can drink that." Maia said as she stared disgustedly at my mug of black coffee. I glared at her.

"So what are you wearing to Isabelle's party?' I asked as Maia took a sip of her espresso. "I'm wearing this really pretty red dress with black pumps. It's perfect!" She squealed with a huge grin. Maia loved fashion. "What about you?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "You're screwed." Maia said shaking her head. I looked at the wall clock on the bare walls of the café. 4:30. _I really am screwed,_ I thought. "I've got to go." I told Maia and bolted out the door

….

I knocked on the door to Jace's house. Jace and I were supposed to practice and I was twenty minutes late. I waited impatiently, tapping my foot for him to open the door.

The door finally opened and there he was in a white t-shirt and dark faded jeans. His hair was unbrushed as it always was. Damn he always looked sexy.

"You're twenty minutes late." He said leaning against the door. He was clearly annoyed

"I lost track of time. I'm sorry." I replied. "Whatever." He said and made room for me to enter. I walked through the small door frame. I walked until I found what I thought was the living room. The couches were white with gray patterned pillows. There was also a gigantic flat screen on the bare wall.

"Follow me." Jace commanded. I turned and followed him down the dark hallway. I looked around and saw thousands of oak doors. He stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. He grasped the door knob and swung it open.

There was a black grand piano in the middle of the room. He walked over to it and sat down on the bench. "So, do you have any ideas on the song we should sing?" I asked walking over to the piano and leaning on it. "Well I do know one song we could use for the duet." He answered looking at the ground. "Play it." I commanded. He turned around on the bench and started playing the keys. Once he started playing I immediately recognized the song, so I joined in.

[Clary]

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

[Jace]

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

[Clary]

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

[Both]

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

[Jace]

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

[Clary]

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

[Both]

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air

"Good." Jace said smiling at me. I smiled back then I looked at the corner of the room and I found a guitar. "Why do you have a guitar in your house?" I asked walking over to the guitar. I gently ran my fingers over the smooth wood.

"I want to learn," Jace began. "but no one will teach me." I walked back over to the piano and said to Jace, "I can teach you." He looked up at me and smiled. "Really?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I checked my watch and noticed how late it was. "I've got to go." I said. Jace nodded and led the way towards the door.

I walked out in to the cool evening air as the door shut. I walked in the direction of my house still smiling.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I love to read them! **


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into my house Saturday morning after getting some coffee. I couldn't wait for this evening. My mom was coming back from her art convention today and I was really excited. I walked in to the kitchen and pulled out my math homework. I groaned I couldn't stand math.

When I was on my last equation the phone rang. I got out of my chair and reach for the phone.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone. "Hey Clare bear." The person on the other end greeted. I smiled. "Hi mom!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I've got some bad news. I won't be able to come home for another week. Sadness ran through me. "Why? You've already been gone for two weeks." I asked into the phone. I barely got to see her because she was always at conventions or business trips. I really missed her.

"There is a famous artist that is coming to the convention to look at some of the pieces. I've got to go. I'll see you next week." She said then hung up. I sighed and put the back. I slipped into the chair and continued my homework.

…

Since Izzy's party was tonight Maia and I went shopping. We must have gone to a million stores before we found the dress.

We walked into the gigantic store which was full of feminine dresses and skirts.

"You go look for a dress over there," She said pointing to the left side of the store. "I'll look over at the other side. Now shoo." She said shoving me in the direction I was supposed to look in. I stumbled forward and glanced around the room.

I went to a rack rummaged through it. I went to the other rack and the next and the next. By the time I was at the last I was walking like a zombie.

I was about finished looking through the rack when I saw the dress. It was a blue strapless and it puffed out at the bottom. I smiled and grabbed it. I rushed into the dressing room and pulled the dress over my head.

It fit perfectly and showed off all my curves. I walked over to Maia to show her the dress. When she noticed me her face showed a huge grin. "Go buy it." She told me excitedly. I changed out of the dress and purchased the dress.

Maia and I walked out of the store and hopped in her car. We drove to her house to get ready. I was very excited for the party. It would help take my mind off of my mom and just let me have fun.

…

I sat in the chair in front of Maia's vanity. She was fixing my makeup and hair. "And…finish!" She said giving my eye one last touch of makeup.

She moved out of the way. I gasped. I never looked better. She gave me smokey eyes with a light pink lipstick. She had straightened my unruly curls. I slipped on my dress and put black stilletos on that Maia let me borrow. Maia nudged me and said "Let's go."

**Disclaimers**

**I don't own TMI**

**Sorry it's short **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers**

**I don't own TMI**

**I have a huge test that will be taking all next week so I will not be updating then. Sorry.**

We parked Maia's car three houses away from Izzy's. She must have invited a lot of people.

We went up to the door and knocked. A second later Isabelle was standing there with a huge smile. "Come on!" She yelled over the music pushing us inside. She ran off before I could say anything.

On one side of the room there was a table filled with food like chips and dip and punch. In the middle was a giant crowd of people that were dancing to the music that blasted from the radio.

Isabelle came rushing back with two plastic cups of what looked like beer. "Here. Have some of this." She said shoving the cups into Maia and I's hands. "Isabelle, I don't drink." I said handing it back to her. She shook her head.

"You are tonight."

I looked over at Maia. She had already downed her drink and was walking off to get some more. I caught her arm before she could get too far.

"Are you seriously drinking that?" I ask incredulously. She gave me an exasperated look. "Come on Clary live a little." She replied and continued walking.

I looked around the party and saw Simon in the corner drinking some punch. I walked over to him with a smile. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever.

"Hey Si." I greeted him. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Clary." He said taking a sip of his drink. "You look like you're in the mood to go to a party." I say my voice oozing with sarcasm. "I could say the same for you." He said smiling at me. I sighed and leaned against the wall next to Simon. I really was not in the mood to go to Isabelle's party. But I promised her that I would come so what was I supposed to do. "I promised Isabelle I would come." I reply.

"I did too," He paused. "But it isn't so bad. The food is good." He said smiling. I laughed. "Yeah I guess."

"How is your mom?" Simon asked. Sadness ran through me. "She's okay. She had to stay at the convention for another week." I answered. He frowned. "I'm sorry Clary." He said. "It's Okay." Simon noticed that I didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject.

"So," He began. "How is that project with you and that guy going?" I rolled my eyes. "That guy's name is Jace and It's fine." I reply. "So there are no problems?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would there be problems?" I answered his question with a question. "When you're doing a project with a hot guy there is always problems."

I giggled. "Did you just call Jace hot?" I asked still giggling. He glared heavily at me. "You know what I meant." He said still glaring. I shook my head smiling. "Whatever Si."

I looked around the party and stopped at the table of food. What was he doing here? I mentally face palmed myself. Of course he was here Isabelle always invited the hot guys. I strode my way over to him.

**Jace pov**

"Hey Jace." She greeted from behind me. I turned around. "Hi Clary." I said my eyes skimming over her. My eyes widened. She looked breathtaking. "You look pretty." I said. She smiled slightly and replied, "You don't look too bad yourself."

I smirked. "I know I'm gorgeous you don't need to tell me." I said arrogantly. She ignored my comment. "So what do you think of the party?" She asked. I looked around the party. People were dancing and singing everywhere. Trash lay on the floor too. "It's...wild." I said.

She laughed it. "It is wild indeed." She replied and I laughed at her comment. "So did you think of any other songs we could use?" She asked me curiously. "Yeah I listened to some duet songs and I found a few." She smiled. "Cool. I found a few too," She said. "I'll show them to you Monday." I nodded. "Okay."

She checked her watch and sighed. "I should go find Maia so she can drive me home," She paused lowering her watch. "But I'll see you on Monday. Bye." "Bye." She took a step back and tripped over somebody's shoe. She landed on her butt. I held my hand out to help her up. She grasped it and I felt electricity shoot through my arm into my body as I pulled her up. What the hell was that?

I could tell she felt it too because her eyes widened. Once she was standing straight she dusted off her dress. "Thank you." She said and walked off in the opposite direction. I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore.

**Clary pov **

I finally found Maia dancing with some random guy I didn't know. "Come on Maia." I said tugging on her arm. "Clary stop it I'm dancing." She slurred. She was wasted. "Maia we've got to go." I said tugging on her arm once again.

That's when we heard the sirens of the police cars. Panic ran through me. "What's going on?" Maia asked me holding her head. "Nothing just follow me." Telling Maia what was going on wouldn't help anything. I dragged Maia to the back door. I grasped the knob and tried opening the door. Shit it was locked.

I looked around the room in a hurry. I almost lost all hope when I saw a key hanging from the wall. I ran over to it and yanked it off the wall. I put the key into the slot and the door swung open. I rushed out dragging Maia with me. The police were searching in the house now so we had to hurry.

I remembered a fence that Isabelle told me about when we were younger that led to the street. "Ouch stop running." Maia whined. I ignored her and ran to the gate and undid the latch. The police were in the backyard now.

I ran to Maia's car dragging Maia along with me. Once we got there I opened the passenger door and pushed Maia in. Then I sprinted to the other side of the car and got in. Once we were both inside I revved the engine and drove off.

**What did you think? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about long wait but here ya go.**

"You like mu shu pork?" I asked Jace who had just taken a seat in his chair. We were at the local chinese resturant.

He looked at me with a look that said 'are you shitting me'. "I love mu shu pork." He said it like it was a fact.

"Hmm..." I muttered with a mouth full of noodles. I swallowed it down.

"So...did you bring the flash drive?" He asked looking at me firmly. We had both agreed to bring a flash drive for the songs we could use and bring them here on sunday. I spent all last night gathering songs so that we could choose one in time for the performance.

"Yeah right here." I just remembered that I had brought it.

I reached into my messenger bag. I rummaged through it until I found my gray, old flash drive. "Here you go." I said reaching over the table.

"Awesome." he said tucking it into his pocket.

I hoped he liked the songs. I hope I didn't stay up all night -tired and sleep deprived- to get those songs for nothing too.

He shoved a flash drive to the end of the table.

"I-" He began until someone shouted, "Jacey!" Jace turned around to see a girl with straight, bouncy blonde hair, Blue eyes with no whites, and a smile that showed sharp, pointed teeth.

She was gorgeous. Envy flared within me.

She ran over and gave Jace a bear hug. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." She squealed crushing her lips on to his.

Anger and jealousy ran through me as Jace instead of pushing her away he deepened the kiss by putting his arms around her waist.

I looked away to gain my composure then looked forward again crossing my arms. I cleared my throat and They broke apart. Kaelie looked liked she finally noticed I was there and Jace looking flushed and embaressed.

I checked my imaginary watch. "I've got to go," I mumbled grabbing the flash drive and my messenger bag. I Placed the strap of the bag on my shoulder and stood up. "Have fun." I said with a tight smile. I stormed out. "Clary-" Jace started but I was already out the door.

**Disclaimers: If I owned Tmi Jace would be real**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tmi characters Cassie Clare does**

**Jace point of view**

_What the hell just happen,_ I thought.

Kaelie was clinging onto me like I was a toy.

Her head was nuzzled in the crook of my neck and her arms are wrapped around my torso.

I tried to get out of the chair but kaelie slammed me back down.

She presses her lips to my ear and breathed, "Don't run after her Jacey Wacey. She's just jealous you're with me and not her." She began to pepper kisses down my neck.

I was suddenly very disgusted with the girl I had been flirting with for two weeks now.

I shoved her off me and turned around to meet her blue eyes.

I didn't really know why I flirted with her. I thought she might have been a good catch. But now all I see was a blonde bimbo with ginormous boobs. She was fake. Everything about her was fake.

"What do you mean you're with me?" I snapped.

She flinched. "I mean you have no reason to run after her when you have me. Baby, I'm right here."

Her comment made me want to vomit. She knew nothing about Clary. She's acting as if they were best friends. It wasn't as if I liked Clary either…

"Clary's my friend. You're just a whore I thought would be a good lay." I retorted. She was not my owner and she was not going to act like she was.

Her eyes flooded with tears. God she was pathetic.

"You don't mean that Jacey."

Everybody was staring at us but I barely paid attention.

I sighed. "Kaelie, please just leave me alone."

With that I wrestled out of the chair and ran out after Clary.

It was raining. _Damn it. I should've brought an umbrella_.

I saw her flaming red hair whish around a corner. I ran after her. My feet pounded against the sidewalk.

I finally rounded the corner and noticed she was running. Fast.

"Clary!"

She heard me but didn't turn around.

I ran as fast as I could to catch up with her. Finally joining the track team pays off.

"Clary please wait!"

She still didn't slow down.

I was about five feet apart from her. I reached out to her but she tripped on a plastic cup.

I caught her before she hit the ground and pulled her against me.

We hit the ground with a thud and she scrambled off my laying on her back with her elbows propping her up.

She was panting rapidly. Her chest heaving up and down.

I leaned closer to get a good look at her. She was crying… Crystal tears trailing down her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked affectionately.

She shook her head.

I wiped her tears away and pushed her hair back.

"What's wrong?" I asked my hands still stroking her beautiful wet red hair.

"You…you…" She stuttered in between gasps. She stopped crying but she was sniffling.

"What did I do?" I asked curiously.

She slowly turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were sad. Tears flooded her eyes. Then anger flashed through them.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." She snapped and shot up. Why was she angry? I got up with her.

"What did I do?" I repeated.

She shook her head again. "Just leave me alone!"

She took off in the opposite direction; leaving me alone in the pouring rain.

**Have a good weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jace pov**

I heard a knock on the door.

I immediately knew who it was. At the party Clary and I decided she would teach me how to play the guitar today.

I was nervous and excited.

On one hand I would finally learn to play the guitar. On the hand Clary was upset about something...

I went to the door and opened it deftly.

There was the small, beautiful Clary. Her hair was down in a million curls. She was wearing a red, plaid button up shirt and dark skinny jeans with black vans.

She was holding a guitar case that had a million personal decorations. Photos of he and Simon, small drawings, and logos and signs.

She looked amazing. Even if it was a casual outfit. She could be wearing winter clothes in the middle of summer and she would still look pretty.

"May I come in?" She asked breaking me out of my daydream.

"Um...Yeah." I scooted to the side so she could come in.

She looked around fascinated. I found it interesting that even though she has been here before she still looked around curiously.

"Come on. This way."

She followed down the same narrow corridor.

When we came to the music room I walked up to the guitar and grabbed it off the rack that was holding it.

"You don't have to use that we can just use mine."

I looked over at Clary.

"You want to use the same guitar at the same time?" I asked stupidly.

She looked at me with a look that said 'duh'.

"I taught other people like that. Now I'm going to teach you like that."

"Okay..."

She took out her guitar and placed it in her hands and sat on the piano bench.

She patted the spot beside her. "Come on."

I sat beside her on the bench and wrapped my hands around the neck of the guitar.

My hands stroked the chords. It felt good to be beside Clary. The warmth from our shoulders touching radiated through me.

"Let's start with the A chord."

She strummed the chord.

I looked up at her face. At how her hair framed it perfectly. How she had a slight dust of freckles that was adorable. How her red eyelashes brushed her cheeks softly as she looked down at the instrument. I looked at the things you could only see close up.

A curl fell forward as she looked down, silently strumming.

Without thinking I gently pushed it back and tucked it behind her ear.

She looked up at me in surprise.

"Why did you do that?"

"A curl fell in your face so I pushed it back." I said innocently.

She nodded.

"Strum chord A."

I lightly brushed over chord A.

She smiled.

"Good. Now chord B."

She pointed to the chord.

I strummed my fingers over the chord.

My hand brushed hers in the process and she gently pulled away.

"Sorry." She said blushing.

I smiled.

"It's fine." I say.

She looks at me.

We stare at each other for a little until my gaze drops to her lips.

They were pink and perfect.

Her upper lip was small and narrow. And her bottom lip was more plump.

Her lips were wet and moisturized.

I suddenly wanted to kiss those lips.

She smiled a little.

"We should get back to learning the guitar."

I looked up and nodded.

Still smiling she turned and strummed the guitar.

"Now play the chords together."

* * *

A while later we were finished and she was exiting the door.

"Bye Clary."

She smiled and waved goodbye.

I closed the door thinking about what just happened.

**I know it's short but I'm extremely tired and this is the best I could do. Have a good weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was bored so I decided to update...**

I closed my locker door to find Jace standing behind it.

"You ready." He asked.

"Hell yeah. Our song is amazing."

The project was finally over. We were going to perform our song today.

He smiled and nodded.

"Come on. let's go."

Our hands were so close. Mine itched to hold his. Intertwine my fingers through his.

His fingers lightly brushed mine. Then he encased my hand in his, linking our hands and fingers together.

I looked up at him in surprise, but he was lost in thought so he couldn't tell.

I gently tugged my hand. He just held on tighter.

I looked down at our hands. I decided to just let him hold my hand as we walked to advanced music.

* * *

He sat in the seat beside me. Still holding my hands.

I liked the feel of my hand in his. It made a warmth go through me.

Mr. Starkweather clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Okay, it's time to show us what you and your partner have got."

He grabbed a list from the top of the piano and held his glasses as if it made it easier to read.

"The first is Isabelle Lightwood and Nathan Jones."

I watched as Isabelle and Nathan got up and went to the stage.

Nathan went to the piano and Isabelle grabbed the violin.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you i'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

Frédéric François

Bianca Böhme

Sami und Samira

Kiss

They got a huge applause. They were really good.

People and people went by. The clock was ticking.

"Next Jace Wayland and Clary Fray."

We got up and Jace and I sat on the piano bench.

He splayed his fingers across the keys.

"Ready?" He whispered.

I smiled "Ready." He turned to the piano and began to play.

I know this isnt what I wanted,  
never thought it'd come this far,  
just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are

we were young & times were easy,  
but i could see it's not the same.  
i'm standing here but you don't see me,  
i'd give it all for that to change.  
and i dont want to lose her,  
i dont want to let her go.

Im standing out in the rain,  
i need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone.

flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that i'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm

and with every strike of lightning

comes a memory that lasts

not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash

maybe i should give up

Im standing out in the rain,  
i need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone.

flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that i'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm

trying to keep the light from going in

and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.  
Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that i'll never hold you, like I dïd before the storm

The bell rang right after we were done.

Everyone filed out which left Jace and Clary alone.

I smiled.

"We did awesome!"

He smiled along with me

"I know."

I ran and hugged him.

He was surprised for a second. Then he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.

He moved one of his hands to cup my cheek.

My hands found the back of his neck.

"We couldn't have done it without you, you know."

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

He leaned in slowly and touched his lips to mine.

The kiss was soft and gentle like a flower just starting to bloom.

My hands wound in his hair.

His hand brushed over my cheek and into her hair.

We pulled away.

"Uhh..."

I awkwardly stepped out of his arms.

"I uh have to go."

I turned around and quickly walked out of the room.

"Clary-" He started, but I was already out the door.

**Eww I didn't like that kiss. Did you? If you didn't sorry.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for giving you a cliffy then not updating in forever. **** I'm kind of out of it today so please don't expect an amazing chapter.**

"_YOU KISSED JACE! OMIGOD! IT'S ABOUT TIME! I WAS WONDERING-"_

"Isabelle! Shut up for a second!"

"_Well for getting your first kiss you sure are grumpy. Did he reject you are something?"_

I sighed.

I thought going to Isabelle would help me figure this out, but boy was I wrong. This was my first kiss. I don't know what happened and I don't know if I can face Jace. It was just in the moment. He's dating Kellie anyways….

"No I…"

"_You what? Spill it Clary!" _She yelled into the phone.

"I ran away." I mumbled.

I could hear her sigh of exhaustion.

"_Clary why would you do that? He's the hottest guy in school everyone wants to be with him," _She sighed. _"You can be so dumb sometimes."_

"He's dating Kaelie. And I'm not going to get in between that."

The phone was silent.

"Izzy, you okay?"

"Shhh I'm thinking."

I sat silent as she thought. I tried to block the memory out of my head and think of things that weren't so bad. But it kept on nagging at me. Like a mosquito trying to bite you.

_How could we still be friends?_

_Why did he kiss me?_

_Why did I let him kiss me?_

_Why did I want to kiss him again?_

The questions floated through my brain. I couldn't help but wonder about the last question.

Why did I want to kiss him again?

I didn't like Jace. So what was I feeling?

"_Clary, meet me at the school yards tonight at eight."_

"Wh-"

"_Just meet me there."_

The phone went dead.

**Isabelle point of view**

This plan was brilliant. They belong together I know it.

"Alec, what is Jace's phone number?!"

He showed up in my room. He had a towel around his waist and his hair was wet.

"Why do you want Jace's is number?" He asked. "Does little Isabelle have a crush on Jace." He grinned.

_Ugh. Not now._

"It's none of your business. Give me the number." I said, putting my hand on my hip.

He leaned on the door frame.

"What's going on?" He raised an eyebrow.

I glared at him.

"Nothing!" I yelled.

He smirked and turned around, walking back to his room at the end of the hallway.

"Then I guess you won't be getting his number."

I took a deep breath.

"I'm trying to get him and Clary together."

He stopped.

"What?" He asked, abruptly.

"I want to get Clary –"

"No not that. How could you do this to your best friend? That's like giving her the key to heart break." He looked at her like she was stupid.

"She likes him."

Jace is player. He will stop on her heart and crush it."

I rolled my eyes.

I don't need a lecture about this from you I already know that. And besides if he stomps on Clary's heart like you say he will then I will stomp on his face with ten inch heels. Now give me the number."

He gave me the number and turned around to leave.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling.

"Whatever." he mumbled.

I flopped on my bed and dialed the number.

He picked up after two rings.

"_Hello?"_

I smiled.

"Hey this is Isabelle. Clary's friend."

"_How did you get my number?"_

I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Meet at the school yards at eight."

"_Why –"_

"Just meet me there. It's urgent."

I hung up.

I grabbed my coat and ran out the door, ready for my plan to take action.

**Happy summer! Have you all gotten out of school yet? Hope you liked the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

I** would have updated earlier but fan fiction wouldn't let me on sorry. **

**P.S. I don't know if you remember but Jocelyn is on a business trip. I didn't put that in for no reason. It wil be coming up in the soon chapters. Also this will be a short story so there will only be a few more chapters after this.**

**Part 1**

**Clary point of view**

I drove down to the school yard. Why did Isabelle want to see me? Was there something she needed to tell me in person? Whatever it was it was about Jace. That I knew for sure.

Isabelle had a knack of getting into people's business and then making it her responsibility to fix the problem with some devious, mysterious plan that she doesn't even think about before putting it into action. I didn't know why she did this. It was Jace's and I's problem not hers.

I thought about what happened between me and Jace.

_We kissed._

I blushed at the memory.

There was something about this that was different. It was like there was a fire blazing in our chests, making it hard to control your movements and piece of mind. But that fire wasn't enough to keep me from running away... I've ran away twice now and I was tired of it. I wouldn't normally run away from my problems. Normally I would face it head on, ready to attack the problem. It was as if being around Jace made me weak and vulnerable. Made me lose control of myself. I hated losing control. I always had control.

But there was also an unbound feeling. Like I was no longer imprisoned in a secret cell hidden away just for me. I felt free. Like a bird who had just taken flight for the first time. I guess being in command so much made stop feeling like I could be free. That I was free to live and lose the chains that were bounding me to be in complete control.

I liked being around Jace... So much I felt a pang in my chest from being away from.

It was clear as a bell now.

I liked Jace.

I liked how he made me feel, how he treated me like I wasn't a fragile mirror that could break from the slightest contact, how he made me feel like a person who was important, how he gave me a sense of freedom, how he made me feel an amazing feeling when I was near him.

I really fell for him.

I fell for Jace wayland... And there was no way I would be able to rise back up.

I pulled up into the parking lot of the school.

I sighed and got out of the car. I looked around the school yard for Isabelle. Where the hell is she? All I saw was the school benches, the trees around the school, recycling bins, the building, and the beautiful night sky filled with gleaming lights.

It was chilly so I wrapped my arms around my arms, shuddering from the cold.

I walked forward in search for Izzy, rubbing my arms to keep them warm. It was so cold I could see my breath in the cool night air. I should've watched the weather this morning.

I only had a loose, thin white sweater and denim jeans with gray boots that folded at the top just below the knee. My hair was in a loose bun with strands of hair framing my face. The outfit didn't really help in my favor.

"Isabelle!" I called out.

I heard nothing but the echo of my voice traveling through the sky.

I groaned.

"Izzy! Why did you bring me here if you won't show yourself?!"

Nothing.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming close. I turned around and saw the golden god himself. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. I was suddenly felt a breeze of cold air go through the air. I hadn't seen him since we kissed. I had to suppress the urge to run up and hug him.

"Clary? What are you doing here?" He asked, taking me in.

I tightened my hold around me.

His golden eyes blazed with an unusual light. His gaze burned through me as he looked me up and down. His eyes landed at my lips and stared at them for a while. I remembered how his lips felt on mine. I shoved the thought away.

"Um," I blushed when his gaze never left my lips as I spoke. "Isabelle told me to come here. Although I don't know where she is."

His sight finally left my lips.

"She told you to come here too?" He asked.I shrugged.

"I guess."

He stepped forward until he stood in front of me.

"Well, let's go and find Izzy." He told me.

He put a hand on my forearm and led me to find Izzy. I shivered at the contact of his hand. He seemed to notice. He was reaching for his jacket.

"Are you cold?" He asked taking off his jacket. I shook my head quickly.

"No thank you I -"

He wrapped the jacket around my thin arms.

His eyes skimmed over the sight of me in his jacket. The sleeves hung past my butt and it was over sized. His eyes darkened.

I sighed. "Thank you."

He nodded and reluctantly took his eyes off me. We walked off to find Isabelle. We were so close our shoulders touched. His were in his pockets and he was looking ahead. I looked at the ground, trying to concentrate on my shoes.

"So you ready for the final performance?" He asked awkwardly.

I nodded.

It was obvious he was trying to avoid what happened so I had to be the one to bring it up.

"Jace, about what happened-"

He shook his head. He was trying to tell me to stop, but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"i'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I continued until he interrupted me.

He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Clary, we don't need to talk about this."

Anger flooded through me. I wasn't going to run away this time. I was tired of running away.

"Yes we do, Jace! This is important!" I yelled at him.

Why was he being like this? He was never like this. I didn't like him like this. I didn't like when he held back on what he wanted to say or what he knew needed to be done but he didn't do anything because he was afraid. That wasn't the Jace I fell for.

"What exactly do we have to talk about that's so damn important!" He yelled back at me.

He was getting angry. I have never seen him angry like this.

"The kiss. Don't act like you don't remember!"

He smirked. He knew he was being an asshole. It was clear on his face. He moved his face closer to mine.

"Oh, I remember every single bit of that kiss. Every fucking detail. I remember how eager you-"

I rolled my eyes.

"That's not the point, Jace." I breathed.

"Then what exactly is the point?"

"The point is that something big has happened and I don't want that to mess up our friendship! And yes I was eager okay? You knew the whole freaking time how I felt about you! And it's embarrassing, but I would rather you not laugh at me and degrade me about it!" I shouted. Tears were starting to fall now.

He wasn't expecting me to say that. Through blurry vision I saw he had a look of shock in his face ,but he was no longer angry. Our faces were mere inches apart. I watched as something ran through his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I no longer had the energy to be angry. Now all that filled me was sadness.

"You know what I mean. I don't want to ruin-"

He shook his head, effectively shutting me up.

"How do you feel about me Clary?"

Tears flowed heavier. I shut my eyes. I didn't want to tell him. I couldn't say the words. He didn't feel the same. He never would. His hand raised my chin forcing me to meet his gold orbs.

"How do you feel Clary?"

"No."

I jammed my eyes shut. He silently stood, watching me cry.

"Tell me." He whispered.

I felt helpless and afraid. He knew what he was doing. He knew he was what was making me cry. But still he didn't stop he held his grip on my chin firmly but gently.

"No," I said stubbornly. "stop it."

He still wasn't fazed.

"Tell me Clary."

I let out a sob. I had to say it. I had to if he would ever stop this I would have to tell him first.

"I...I...I like you." I stuttered out.

He released his grip on me. I opened my eyes and looked at him through blurry vision. I couldn't take it I had to leave had to get out of here.

"Just please...please leave me alone. I didn't come here for my heart to be broken." I stammered.

I turned around and walked off to my car. I was half way there when he called out-

"Do you think your the only one who feels that way?"

I stopped and turned around. I didn't understand what he meant.

He was making his way over to me.

"I don't think. I know."

When he was in front of me he didn't stop walking. I was forced to walk backwards. I slammed into his car and he pressed into me, not leaving a single gap between us.

His eyes were so dark they were almost black.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Don't I?" I asked with a sad smile. "You were just now laughing at the fact that I liked you and your saying you like me?"

He pressed into me more.

"Yes I am."

He bent his head down and roughly pressed his lips to mine. He dug his hands into my waist. This kiss was fast and hard nothing like the last kiss. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his with the same pressure. He growled and put his hands under my thighs and lifted me onto the hood of his car. He pulled his lips away from mine and kissed up my neck, his hands in my hair. I gasped as he bit down at the base of my neck. He continued to travel up her neck. His lips lightly grazed her ear.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked into my ear. Unable to speak I nodded.

He pulled back and smiled. "Good. You're coming home with me."

Before I could protest he lifted me up and placed me in the passenger seat. He got in on his side and started the car to his house.

* * *

**Do you guys think that was rated M? Cause I don't know. Anyways just in case you were wondering if they will be going that far they will not be I wouldn't have my fan fiction include that**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating in a while I have nationals (I take competitive dance) in like one week and we had to practice a lot and right after nationals my dad is going to take my sister and I on a vacation so I won't be updating after the 26****th**** through 35****th****, but I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Clary point of view**

**One week later.**

"Hurry up, Jace! Her flight lands in five minutes!"

My mom was finally coming back from the art convention today and I asked Jace to come with me to pick her up from the airport. I wanted her to meet him, but I didn't want her to meet him either.

I couldn't keep the fact that I was dating Jace away from her, but she was very strict about who I dated. It was obvious it was because of dad she didn't approve of most of the guys I dated.

When I was eight my dad's, Valentine, Business went bankrupt and that put us in much debt. My mom was forced to sell her art on the streets and anywhere she could really. My mom was barely getting enough to cover the house and bills and Valentine- I didn't recognize him as my dad. He was just a memory of the mistake my mom made- wasn't helping by using the money we did have on liquor and drugs. They got into fights a lot. My mom would end up with a bruise or two and leave to go to Luke's house every night, leaving me to get a bruise too. It was a never ending cycle. Then one day while my mom was at Luke's I heard rustling downstairs. It was midnight so I was very scared someone had gotten into the house. I padded downstairs. I stopped behind the wall at the bottom of the stairs as I saw him pick up his suit case and all the money we had and leave. Leave us behind to fend for ourselves.

Ever since then my mom has never trusted any man besides Luke. And she wouldn't let me date anyone she didn't approve of. But I knew Jace wasn't like Valentine. And I hoped she saw that too.

"Clarissa Fray, is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" He asked jokingly with a smile. His comment made me smile. I knew my mom would love him.

"When your boyfriend is taking an extremely long time to get to an airport then yes." I replied, crossing my arms.

He sighed. "Clary, there's traffic in New York right now. It's going to take a while to get your mother."

"Well then go to another Lane!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen my mom in so long. It felt as though if I waited another minute to see my mother than she would be gone and disappear from my life forever. Like a rain drop that had just fallen from the stormy sky evaporating into the crisp, cool.

"There is only one lane that leads to the airport! Look you can see the airport from your window. That means we're almost there." Jace said exasperated. He was getting frustrated. I knew I wasn't being fair. It wasn't Jace's fault that there was traffic. I wanted to see my mother. So I will blame anything or anyone for not being able to see her and I didn't care how selfish it seemed.

"No it doesn't." I said defiantly. I crossed my arms and looked out the window. I looked out the window at the airport. It was just plain white with a sign that said "New York Airlines". It was ugly. They had remodeled it last year and I had hoped it would look better but when I saw it I thought the same thing she thought about it before.

"Why do you have to be so frustrating?"

I looked back at him.

"Why do you have to go so slow?" I asked. He sighed.

"Clary, I understand that you want to see your mother, but you're going to have to be patient." Jace said patiently. I looked at Jace. I suddenly felt guilty. He was trying to help me and here I was yelling at him for something he couldn't control. I couldn't be mad at him anymore.

"Thank you for driving me here." I said trying to fix what had almost been broken. I laced my fingers through his and laid I head on his shoulder. He smiled down at me.

"You don't have to thank me. I can't wait to meet your mother." He said. I needed to tell him about my mother he needed to know how to act and what to do. I lifted my head from his shoulder.

"Jace there is some things you need about my mom." I said nervously. Jace was very stubborn almost as stubborn as me so I knew that he wouldn't listen to me and ignore my attempts at getting my mom to like him, but I'm still going to tell him. I didn't want this relationship to go down like all my other relationships. I wanted this one to last.

"You can't be sarcastic or arrogant around her and don't-"I started but I was rudely interrupted.

"Clary, your mom is going to love me. I'll just use my charm to woo her." He said with a cheeky grin. I raised an eyebrow at my boyfriend. What was he thinking?

"If you try to 'woo' my mom I will throw you into next week." I threatened.

He grinned even wider. "Sure thing Clary Berry."

I raised my eyebrows. "Clary Berry?"

"Yeah it's a pet name like Anna Banana, Fancy Nancy, Sally Tally etc." He was still smiling. I tried to act like I hated his nickname for me, but I secretly loved it. Inside I was doing some type of cheerful dance that I would never show on the outside.

I smirked. "Does this mean I can call you Jacey?"

He smiled at me.

"Of course."

…

I fidgeted while I waited for my mother. Jace looked at me strangely.

"You okay?" He took a hold of my hand which calmed me down. I was very nervous of what my mom would think of him. Would she want me to stop dating him? Would she hate him? Would she just want us to be friends? The questions in my head caused me to hold tighter on to his hand.

"I'm nervous about what she will think of you." I admitted. He sighed and turned me to face him and pulled me to him. His touch sent shivers through me.

"Clary, it's going to be fine." He said reassuringly. I nodded.

"Clary!" I turned to see my mom running towards me. I smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you." I whispered. She smiled.

"Ditto Clare- bear."

I saw Jace walking toward us with a smile on his face. Tease.

I pulled away from my mother and pointed to Jace. "Mom this is Jace. Jace this is my mom." I said pointing to the two. Jace smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Fray." My mom waved off his greeting with a smile.

"Call me Jocelyn." My mom said extending a hand. Jace shook her hand. It was going good. "So you're the famous Jace I've heard about.

Jace looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. "Heard about?" He asked.

I blushed. My mom nodded grabbing my shoulders and bringing me in front of her. She smiled. It was getting more embarrassing by the minute. I looked up at Jace. He had a smirk on his face. God he could be such an asshat sometimes.

"Clary has told me much about you, but she left out one important detail. How did you two meet?" I took a deep breath.

"Well we met in advanced music class at school."

My mom smiled. "What instrument do you play?" I think it's going well. I could never really tell with my mom. She can make you think something when it's the complete opposite.

"I play the piano." He said.

"I'll have to listen to you play sometime."

Jace smiled. "That'd be great.

I had to end this. You could feel the tension of trying to be perfect from Jace so much you could cut through it.

"C'mon we need to get home."

They looked at me and nodded. My mom walked ahead of us.

Jace put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Thank you. It was getting tense." He whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him and nodded.

…

"Clary come down here." My mom commanded.

I set my drawing pencil. What did she want? I didn't do anything did I? Then hit me. This was about Jace. I was so nervous. I didn't know what she thought of him.

I walked down to the kitchen. "What's up?" I asked nervously.

She was cutting something. Probably cooking dinner. She didn't turn around. "We need to talk about Jace."

"What's wrong?" I asked not moving. My mom sighed. "I don't want you dating him anymore."

I felt my world crashing down. Deep down I knew this would happen. I just didn't want to believe it.

"Why he was perfect. He's perfect." She sighed and turned around.

"You think that now, but when he breaks your heart-"She started. "He's not going to break my heart! You don't know anything about him and you act like you have known him all your life! You don't know anything about him!"

"I know boys like him. They act like they're perfect then they go and dump you. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Just because it happened to you doesn't mean it will happen to me!" I saw a light of sadness and hurt go through her eyes at the mention of Valentine. I suddenly felt guilty but it left as fast as it came. Why should I feel guilty about her being hurt? She was hurting me. But there was still that flare of ache for her in the pit of my stomach.

"Clary, I'm just trying to save you-"She started but I wasn't finished yet.

"No! All you are trying to do is ruin my life!" I yelled. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door to Jace's house.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just own the plot**

I ran to Jace's house as fast as I could. I couldn't think in my car. I needed to think, breathe, run, and just get away from everyone but Jace.

Jace.

The name whispered in my head like a ghost.

What would he think of my mom's decision? He thought he had done so well making my mom like him…Little did he know he had done the complete opposite. I ran faster than I had been before. The cold air bit my skin.

I thought back to my argument with my mom. _All you're trying to do is ruin my life! _That was unnecessary to say. My mom was only trying to protect me and in a way I could see where she was going with this and what she meant. Her husband left her with a child she couldn't raise on her own. HE left her to deal with our struggles with the little money we still had.

But on the other hand I stood by my argument. I knew Jace in a way she didn't. I've seen his vulnerable side and his arrogant side. I've seen sides of him that probably no one else had seen. She couldn't just judge Jace based on one conversation that didn't last long. There were multiple sides to Jace and for her to just make an unfair judgment about him was uncalled for.

I ran up the pathway to Jace's house, panting. I knocked violently on the door. The sooner I told him the situation the sooner the panic would seize.

He soon opened the door with wide eyes and a shocked expression. "Clary? What are you doing here? It's," He stopped to look at his silver, shiny watch. "11:00, you should be in bed."

I waved him off. We had to talk about more important than when I was in bed. I didn't want this relationship to sink like the titanic. Our relationship may be complicated and confusing, but it was worth going through all the trouble to know that he was still my boyfriend. I wouldn't, I couldn't let this ship sink.

"I don't care what time it is. It's not important right now. We need to talk." I said impatiently.

He slid to the side to let me through the slim door frame. I sauntered in and looked around his house. It still amazed how big his house was compared to my small shack like house.

I turned around to face Jace. He had cotton pajama pants on and a sleeveless top. He closed the door and turned toward me. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked concern in his eyes.

I nodded. "My mom-she said I couldn't…"

I didn't want to say the words. I didn't want to say the words that would ruin our relationship. Not like this. Not right now. It was too soon.

"She said I couldn't…" I stuttered. Jace took my face in his hands, trying to calm down my running emotions.

"She said what, Clary?" He said with so much patience and love in his eyes. None of the impatience I had with my mom earlier or the lack of love my dad had for my mother and me in his beautiful golden eyes. It stopped the flapping butterflies in my chest.

"She said we couldn't be together anymore." I said. It didn't help. Saying those seven words didn't help. I thought I'd feel better, but I feel worse.

He the warmth in his eyes faded as it sunk into to him. He looked at me in disbelief. I would have given anything to go over there to help him. But I knew Jace and I knew he would just push me away.

"But I was perfect. I made sure I was." He looked at me pleading for it not to be true. But why would I lie about something like this?

"I know Jace-"I began, but he cut me off. The feeling to go over and console him grew stronger. His eyes were urgent and unnerving. Nothing like the Jace I knew. Nothing like him.

"Then why is she doing this?" He asked.

He sounded so confused about the situation. I couldn't blame him though. I was confused myself. But the difference was I knew why she was like this not him.

"She's just protecting me-"I said. I realized I had said the wrong thing, but I meant it differently than he thought.

"Who is she protecting you from? Me? I didn't know I was harming you." He said, hurt. I quickly jumped to fix the problem.

"Jace that's not what I meant. She's done this with almost every boy I've ever dated. It's not just you okay. We need to figure out what to do." I said. That seemed to make him feel better. Then a flash of determination lit his eyes.

"I'm going to go have a talk with someone." He said grabbing his jacket and slipping it on.

I was confused. Who would Jace want to talk to at this hour. He was just telling me I needed to go to bed. Wait. He couldn't see her.

"Jace, no don't go you'll just make things worse." Jace ignored my plea and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"See you later." He said shutting the door in my face.

I sighed and slid down the door until I sat on the floor. What was I going to do?

**I will not be able update for two weeks due to nationals, but I will update tomorrow. It will just be a small chapter but it's something.**

**And for all you JB fans my cousin has started a fanfic on . It is called 'Friends' by justinssoftballgirl. Please read it. It's not very popular.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jace POV**

I knocked on Jocelyn's front door. Her house was very small, but it had a cozy feel to it. I liked it. It was better than my house. There was no need for a huge house like mine when your parents were never home.

Stephen was always gone on "business trips". All he was trying to do was get away from me. Celine was always right behind him waiting to get away from me.

I really didn't mind. It did get lonely sometimes, but I was fine. I just wish it was a smaller house.

Jocelyn opened the door a second later. She was surprised to see me, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging slightly. "Jace," she gulped. "what are you doing here?"

Her green eyes were curious and nervous.

"May I come in Miss. Fray?" I asked politely. I was determined. Determined to get her approval. This was the first time a girl had meant anything to me, and I wasn't going to let it slip through my fingers like sand. Clary meant too much to me.

Jocelyn's nervous eyes became stony and protective. Just like every parents eyes should be. I admired her for that. My parents were never like that for me so I'm glad she had someone who was. So even if I wasn't here to protect her Jocelyn would be.

"Not until you tell me what you are doing here." She said coldly.

I laughed. I could tell she didn't see that coming, but I was done. I was done thinking before I said something. I was done putting up a shield to cover my fragile heart. I was going to say what I wanted to and I wasn't going to put my walls up. Finally I was going to breathe.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said smirking at her. She looked taken aback. She didn't see that coming. The sweet, innocent Jace was gone and the ass was back.

"How dare you talk to me that way?"

I just smiled, glad that I was one-upping her. "I'll talk to you whatever fucking way I want too. And you know what I mean. We need to talk."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "There is nothing to talk about." She said closing the door in his face, but my foot came out.

I wasn't going down easily. Not for Clary.

"We have plenty to talk about." I pushed the door open and Jocelyn stumbled back. I didn't care if I was being harsh. She was trying to take Clary away from. No one can take her away from me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her. She looked at me with an unexplainable expression.

"I have to protect her. I'm her mother." She said, becoming protective of Clary. She didn't need to protect her from me. I wasn't going to hurt her. I would never hurt her.

"You don't need to protect her from me. I won't hurt her." I replied. I could see anger flash through her eyes.

"Jace, you are just like every other boy out in this world."

I was getting angrier than I already was. Soon I would be like a volcano, erupting and erupting Lava.

"You don't even know me and here you are telling me that I am just like every other boy in the world!" I yelled. She had no right to tell me that I was like every other boy out there.

"Tell me one reason that you aren't like every other boy who came in here asking for my permission to date my daughter."

The next four words came out of my mouth surprisingly. I said them loud and full of emotion, but they were 100% true.

"Because I love her!" Clary's mom was shocked. She was staring at something behind me.

"Jace?" A small voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Clary. Her hair was unruly from running to her house and she was panting. Sweat was glistening on her forehead. She was sweaty and dirty, but I have never seen a more beautiful sight. Her eyes were wide as she walked up to me.

"Is it true?" She whispered, hope written on her face. I smiled at her. I didn't remember her mom was here. I completely forgot everything but her.

"Yeah it's true." I stated. She smiled up at me. Her hands cupped my face and she kissed me sweetly. My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to me. I could feel Jocelyn's stare on me, but I didn't mind. She could stare all she wanted too.

Clary pulled away, smiling. "I love you too."


	16. Epilogue

**It's the last chapter…. I'm really sad.**

Jace and I walked hand in hand to advanced music class. It was the end of the year and this was our final performance. I was so glad summer was coming soon, but the fact that I was leaving the place I had gotten used to after a year was strange. I was just glad I would have Jace alongside me.

Jace made it all better. He made everything better.

I squeezed his hand and he smiled down at my short frame. Isabelle was on my right watching us with a goofy grin on her face. She had told us about her plan to bring us together after my mom came back. I admit it was clever, but I was angry too.

"You know you still haven't thanked me for my genius plan and amazingly kind deed." She said expecting a huge thank you from me.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you mean devious plan and unneeded deed?"

I looked at Jace who was watching us amusedly. His eyes twinkled with happiness and enjoyment. It was nice to see him happy, not that he was normally sad but there was an energy about him that felt tense and unnerving before. Now all that I felt around him was relief. Relief of what though? I didn't know, but I could feel the gold of him radiate everywhere.

He saw me looking and winked at me. I blushed. I always did when he winked at me.

Isabelle gave a bark of laughter. What was so funny? She was doubled over laughing. She was almost rolling on the floor laughing.

She finally gained her composure but she was still snickering.

"Unneeded plan? Bullshit. Clary, if I hadn't of stepped you wouldn't be holding hands with him right now, you would be sitting in your seat staring longingly at him." She said.

I was taken back. "That is not true." I said defensively. I squeezed Jace's hand to get him to help me in my defense, but all he did was squeeze my hand back. When I looked at Jace he shook his head at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

She snorted. "It is very true."

Since Jace wasn't going to help me I stepped up my game.

"No-"I started but Jace beat me to it.

"Clary its fine." He dragged me off with him before I could protest. I stumbled behind him, wondering what the hell just happened.

"What was that about?" I ask, still stumbling to catch up with my racing boyfriend.

He stops abruptly and turns to face me. He takes my face in his hands and forces me to look up at him.

"I don't know. I…I just want to be alone." He presses his lips to mine, hungrily. I gasp not expecting the kiss, but in mere seconds I'm turned to butter under his touch and the soft pressure of his lips on mine. It feels like energy is bursting off our two interlinked bodies creating a symphony of music to beautiful to place into simple words.

As he pressed me closer I realized it wasn't enough. It never was enough and it never would be with Jace. It never would be enough with the boy I'm in love with because every touch, every kiss, every look would never be enough to feed the hungry lion inside of me that fed off of him. That fed of his words, voice, touch, look, taste, smell, everything of him. I wanted everything of him with me and I never wanted to let go. I never wanted to let go of the tight grasp I had on him. On us.

When he pulled me even impossibly closer, kissing me with as much desperation I felt I knew. I knew he felt it too. He felt the raw need to pull me close and never loosen his grip. He would never lose me or leave me. It would never be enough for him either.

For the first time since I was eight and I saw my dad step out that door leaving me in a pit of darkness I knew that I was safe from being left again. As long as I was with Jace I would never be lost. I would never be left.

I feel like I'm flying, soaring. I was spinning in circles as I looked at the clouds. The white puffy clouds of weightlessness. I felt the exact same way. I felt weightless. My weight wasn't holding me down anymore. I was free. Jace made me free.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on my forehead. He breathed me in and held me tighter. Something was wrong. He was breathing hard and deep. Jace never was like this.

I used my fingers to push back his curly, golden hair from his face. His breathing fell to a soft, desperate rhythm. I lightly kissed his lips. I was relieved he was calming down a bit. I've never seen Jace like this and I never want too. I want to see the glow in his eyes I saw a few minutes ago. "What's wrong?"

He let out choked words. "I've never sung in front of so many people. It's nerve racking."

I kissed him once again. The whole school and our parents were here. I knew how he felt. Inside I was a body of nervous jitters, but this wasn't about me being nervous. It was about calming Jace. MY palms were pressed to his cheeks; tracing his perfectly sculpted cheek bones.

"Jace look at me." His golden eyes flashed to my emerald eyes and they locked.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. You are a great singer and pianist. I know it, you know it, and they know it. Don't let this psych you out. They've heard you sing. They know what you can do. Don't be nervous. You have no reason to be." I paused to kiss him. "You're amazing."

He nodded.

"Next is Clary Fray." I didn't realize the people performing. I turned back to Jace and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you. You'll do great." I say before I run up the stage grab the guitar and sit on the wooden stool that hurt if you sat too long.

I got lost in the soft strum and lyrics poured out of my mouth. I closed my eyes letting myself slip away to a new world. A world where only music could take you. The notes and melody floated in the air. This is heaven. This is my heaven.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

_[CHORUS:]_

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_[CHORUS]_

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

I still have my eyes closed as the crowd cheers, but I barely hear them. I was stunned. I was stunned at what this did to me. What music did to me. It made me feel a passion unlike the one I felt for Jace. With Jace it was a need, a want, but this is different. It… It felt like I was breathing a new air. A cleaner, refreshing air. I loved it.

I got up and wandered off the stage, looking for Jace. I needed to see him. I didn't need to look though. He was waiting for me by the stairs of the stage. He was smiling at me with the light I had been looking for and when I found it I jumped and grasped it. He set me down to look at my face, but a minute later he was kissing me with hope. Hope of what?

"Next is Isabelle Lightwood."

Izzy came around the corner soon after her name was called. Jace and I parted as she walked by. I grabbed her arm before she went up on the stage.

"Thank you." I say reluctantly. She smiles cockily at me. I release her and she rushes on stage to perform.

She climbed to the piano and gently played the keys. The words came out of her mouth just as easily as they came out of mine.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

In a way the song fits her perfectly. I watch as the audience cheers for her. She was perfect she couldn't be any more perfect.

I clap louder than half the people in the audience, but there is no amount of praise you could give that would be enough for this performance. She was amazing. I knew she knew it from the gleam in her. Brilliant.

"Next is Jace Wayland."

I turn to Jace and find him nervous again. I go to him and hug hi m tightly d his face buries in the crook in my neck. I rub his back and the tension in his muscles magically dissipates.

He lets go and whispers the three words that make my knees weaken and my limbs lump and useless. "I love you."

He goes on stage and sits on the piano bench.

_Come on. Jace, you will do fine. Come on._

He takes a deep breath as I silently urge him to not be afraid.

_You can do this. Don't let fear break you._

He plays. It's fine. It's beautiful. I close my eyes praying, hoping, urging him to not be afraid.

_Don't be afraid._

He sings and no fear is laced in his voice and I know he did it. He broke through the barrier. He broke through the fear and he didn't let it break him.

_My imperfections, you let them mean nothing_

_I'd have done the same with yours if you had any_

_Just because I'm a mess doesn't mean this has to end_

_I deem it a certainty; you'll never find such love again_

_Take another step, take another step back, don't leave_

_Look at where we've been through time_

_I'll always value your life over mine_

_My limitations, we laughed about them_

_The irony of feeling small when I am over 6 feet tall had you sold on me_

_But just because I'm a mess doesn't mean this has to end_

_I deem it a certainty; you'll never find such love again_

_Take another step, take another step back, don't leave_

_Look at where we've been through time_

_I'll always value your life over mine_

He finishes. He didn't falter once. Not once. He runs off stage and hurls me in his arms, a brilliant smile on his face. I can't help but smile along. He kisses me and we stay like that for awhile

…

"Next is Jace and Clary."

It was time for our duet. We worked hard on this duet, harder than our first duet. I slip my hand in to his.

"You okay?" I ask softly.

He gives me a knee jerking smile and tugs me to him.

"As long as you're with me." He gives me a quick peck on the nose before pulling me with him on the stage.

He sits down on the piano bench and pulls me down next to him.

_[Jace:]_

_Found myself at your door,_

_Just like all those times before,_

_I'm not sure how I got there,_

_All roads they lead me here._

_I imagine you are home,_

_In your room, all alone,_

_And you open your eyes into mine,_

_And everything feels better,_

_[Both:]_

_Right before your eyes,_

_I'm breaking, no past_

_No reasons why,_

_Just you and me._

_This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

_Put my name at the top of your list,_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye._

_[Clary:]_

_You find yourself at my door,_

_Just like all those times before,_

_You wear your best apology,_

_But I was there to watch you leave,_

_And all the times I let you in,_

_Just for you to go again,_

_Disappear when you come back,_

_Everything is better._

_[Both:]_

_Right before your eyes,_

_I'm aching, no past_

_Nowhere to hide,_

_Just you and me..._

_This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

_Put my name at the top of your list,_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye..._

_[Clary:] This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,_

_[Jace:] This is the last time I say it's been you all along,_

_[Clary:] This is the last time I let you in my door,_

_[Jace:] This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore._

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

_Put my name at the top of your list,_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye._

_This is the last time I'm asking you this (this is the last time I'm asking you this)_

_Put my name at the top of your list (put my name on the top of your list)_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why (this is the last time I'm asking you why)_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye (You break my heart...)_

_[x4:]_

_This is the last time I'm asking you,_

_Last time I'm asking you,_

_Last time I'm asking you this..._

The song ends and Jace turns to me. He grasps my face in his hands and kisses me in front of everyone. Everyone is watching. Staring. Taking all this in. But I'm not watching. Not caring. I kiss Jace harder, fiercer.

His hands are in my hair and mine are on his jaw, stroking his stubble. He hums and it sounds like a harmony.

He pulls away and smiles at me.

I look at Isabelle. She winks at me with a smile. I smile at her. I look at Jocelyn and she smiles at me and I smile wider.

Then I look back at the luckiest thing that has ever happened to me and see he's smiling too.

"I love you." He whisperers so only I can hear it.

I kiss him and say the only three words I know.

"I love you."


	17. THANK YOU!

**THANK YOU! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Thank you to people who read this. Thank you to EVERYONE!**

**Mwah!**


End file.
